infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatenashi Sarashiki/Relationships
All the relationships regarding Tatenashi Sarashiki 'Family' Kanzashi Sarashiki Her younger sister. Tatenashi loves her sister but has trouble communicating with her due to their different personalities, making it look like they do not get along well with each other, and she usually only talks to her when it's necessary. Nevertheless, the two sisters do care about each other, as Tatenashi didn't hesitate to use her body (even when she was already injured) to protect her younger sister. They finally resolve their differences at the end of Volume 7 (Infinite Stratos 2, episode 9). Well their relationships had improved since then, Kanzashi started seeing her big sister as a love rival after noticing Tatenashi's feelings for Ichika (ironic since it was thanks to Ichika that they finally managed to get along). However, the two sisters can still work together when they see Ichika around other girls. 'IS Academy Fellow Students' As the Student Council President at IS Academy, Tatenashi is very popular and well liked by most of the student. They're especially grateful with how she been lending out Ichika to all the clubs and giving them chances to have him. Ichika Orimura She was assigned by the headmaster to protect him and prevent his IS from being stolen. She enjoys teasing or flirting with him in a manner that makes him very uncomfortable. Throughout Volume 6 it is shown that she is becoming more mindful of Ichika, even thinking of him on random occasions. In Volume 7 (Infinite Stratos 2, episode 7 and 8) ,she trusted him enough to ask him to help her little sister, Kanzashi. This ended up with the two sisters finally making up with each other at the end of Volume 7 (Infinite Stratos 2, episode 9). She later questioned her reasons for doing so before admitting to herself that she wanted to flirt with him, blushing as a result. Also their relationship and feelings for each other are deeper in Volume 8 Chapter 2 and 3 (Infinite Stratos 2 OVA: World Purge-hen) when Tatenashi is shot in the back by an American soldier who has recovered before fainting because of blood loss caused by the bullet that entered and exited through the abdomen and injected with morphine says “Ichika” she unconsciously called out this name and she lost consciousness immediately. In the research room, Ichika, who had his IS in open mode, was sitting at the chair as the data collection was roughly completed, stand and drink his coffee when he hears his name "Ichika" without thinking, Ichika leaves the coffee, enters the IS or goes to save Tatenashi (also, Ichika had no IS or other communication device with him, the Academy's communications did not work and no one else told him he just heard his name “Ichika” and it occurred to me that Tatenashi or better said of felt that Tatenashi is in danger, it means that a special bond was formed between them). In Volume 8 Chapter 4, after Ichika saved Tatenashi from being kidnapped by the American special forces, she reveals her true name (更識 刀奈 Katana Sarashiki) to him while they were in the Academy's infirmary, which has a special significance in the Sarashiki family, indicating that a certain level of affection has grown between them (at least from her side). She also exhibited a jealous reaction towards Ichika after mentioning the lewd exploits of the fake Ichika and the other girls. This suggests that she does feel the same way the main harem does since she asked him to do similar things to her as well (even the manner in which she asked him do it was also different from the ways she used to do it before; in a shy, nervous tone compare to her previous playful, straightforward one). She would have him call her by her real name when they're aloneLN Volume 9 Ch 4. In Volume 9, their respective positions in the relationship become reversed. Ichika is no longer uncomfortable about being close or intimate with her and even takes the initiative to see her, even without a good reason. While Tatenashi herself becomes shy about ichika and is the one who is constantly confused about their relationship. This in turn causes them to behave more like a real couple, which more than a few people point out. She however was initially not entirely in favor of this development, noting the value in her duty and reminding herself that falling in love was the only thing she couldn't do, only to fail to deny it when questioned about it by Chifuyu. She changes her mind however after their 'evening' together, by realizing that when she is by his side, she isn't tatenashi, head of the the Sarashiki family, she is only Katana. Even willing to consider marrying him and using her authority as the IS representative of Russia to smuggle Ichika to Russia should it be necessary. His feelings for her are on a much deeper level compared to the other girls. He purposefully made Tatenashi a lunch made of her favourite foods and subsequently insisted on feeding it to her. He is even perfectly calm and decisive about touching her body and complimenting her on it. He even complimented her on features that the other girls don't have LN Volume 9 Ch N. He can always recognize when she is facing difficulties or is trying to deflect him and she was even able to pressure him into calling her his girlfriend in public. Houki Shinonono Tatenashi asked Houki to be her partner during a tournament at the IS Academy. Tatenashi starts to develop an interest in Houki due to the fact that they both have sisters they cannot understand (Tabane and Kanzashi). Houki seems to act more respectful to Tatenashi than others and doesn't fight back like she would with the girls in her class, something Houki questioned herself aboutLN Volume 7 Ch 3. Tatenashi is fond of teasing Houki about the size of her bust. However, Houki doesn't like it when Ichika gives Tatenashi better treatment because she is a senior and worried if the two were dating. Utsuho Nohotoke Utsuho is Tatenashi's personal maid and a member of the student council. Honne Nohotoke Kaoruko Mayuzumi Tatenashi gets along with Kaoruko since the two are in the same year and have similar personalities. Tatenashi respects Kaoruko knowledge enough that she got help from her in finishing her IS. However, she didn't like when Kaoruko teased her about acting like a married couple with IchikaLN Volume 9 Ch 3. 'Enemies' As the head of the Sarashiki family, Tatenashi has come into conflict with Phantom Task one than once. Squall Meusel The two are enemies. This is due to the fact that Squall is a squad leader in Phantom Task and the Sarashiki family has been trying to stop them. During Volume 6, Tatenashi found her watching the chaos M was causing from a safe distance away. This may suggest the two have a least encounter each other before. References Category:Character Relationships